1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the systems and methods of applying an activated scent releasing material to a surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to the composition of the scent releasing material and its method of application to products and/or their packaging.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are many products on the market, many with their own distinct aroma. The aroma of a product can be a main driver in a consumer's purchase decision. For example, most people who purchase shampoo or other personal care products will first open the bottle in order to sample its aroma. As a result of that and other reasons, the concept of scent sampling has emerged on the market and brand owners are seeking ways to communicate their offer while keeping their products properly packaged and safe. When it comes to consumable products, the aroma is also a main driver in consumer liking or preference. Similarly, the makers of such products are always seeking ways to improve the consumer experience.
With respect to Scent Sampling, there are many situations where it is beneficial to enable consumers to be able to sample the aroma of a product prior to purchase. The ability to convey a product's aroma at shelf enables the utilization of scent as a purchase motivator. There are a number of scent sampling technologies which have been used on products to convey scent prior to purchase. One such innovation is pressure sensitive scratch and sniff stickers. These stickers are made with microencapsulated scent which mimics the scent of the products contents. Consumers are encouraged to scratch the sticker to sample the product scent prior to purchase. While this is an effective way to convey scent, the cost of printing a sticker with microencapsulates and then applying it to a product can be very expensive.
With respect to product enhancement, a products aroma can also be a key factor in the consumer's experience with the product prior to consumption. A product's aroma is especially related to the consumer's anticipated liking of a product. For example, if something smells good when opened it helps to predispose a person to like the product, even before consumption. As a result of this fact, brand owners and packaging manufactures have expended considerable R&D efforts to find ways to improve product aroma.
A number of technologies have been developed to help deliver aroma on a package. For example, ScentSational Technologies, LLC, has developed technologies that incorporate scent into the structure of plastic packaging components. Consider U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,833, entitled Receptacle Having Aromatic Properties And Method Of Use, which discloses the use of scented closures on a beverage container. Also, consider also U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,224 to Sun, et al entitled Modifying Flavor Experience via Aroma Delivery, which is assigned to PepsiCo and discloses a system whereby scented microencapsulates are applied to a bottle top's threading. When a person removes the closure, the encapsulates on the threading are ruptured and a desirable scent is released.
There are however issues with the approach of these types of innovations. Both of the aforementioned patents intentionally deliver aroma directly into the mouth during consumption. While in some cases this may be desirable, in other cases it is not. This current invention deals with a technology to deliver only orthonasal aroma, that is aroma that is only received through the nose.
The aforementioned Pepsi patent is not intended to deliver aroma prior to purchase or use. It is specifically intended to only deliver aroma upon activated release upon opening. However, a problem exists with this approach. During bottling, many of the scented microcapsules which are applied to the bottle neck are prematurely ruptured when the cap is torqued onto the bottle. As a result, some of those exposed aroma's or flavor oils will then oxidize and degrade potentially causing off notes upon opening and subsequent consumption. Additionally, as mentioned above, the Pepsi patent subjects the consumer to directly ingesting the scented compounds which are placed onto the container, in some cases this may not be desirable.
Inside the package or bottle there is another concern; the unwanted degradation of flavors and their interaction within the container. One of the issues is that during product processing and storage, aromas oxidize and degrade, often times causing off aromas which may be unappealing to consumers.
As a result, during the first opening of a beverage or food bottle or package, the initial aroma during opening can be very unappealing to consumers. This can ultimately result in setting up a poor expectation of the product about to be consumed and can negatively impact the overall liking of the product. Brand owners have experimented for years in adding aroma into the headspace of a container to improve consumer perception. However, there are inherent problems with this approach, the most relevant being that naked or unprotected aromas will often in time also degrade and can result in additional unappealing off notes.
To solve these problems, some manufacturers have considered adding scented material to product packaging that is encapsulated. Scented microencapsulated coatings help to keep flavors and fragrances fresh from oxidation and degradation. They are designed to only release scent when the microencapsulate material is physically altered to break open. At the point of activation, the microencapsulate releases the intended scent. One example of microencapsulated material is what is typically referred to as “scratch & sniff”.
Such prior art is exemplified in the afore-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,224 entitled Modifying Flavor Experience via Aroma Delivery.
Application Pub. No. 2010/0055245 to Havekotte, entitled Modifying Flavor Experience via Aroma Delivery, which is assigned to PepsiCo, addresses applying an aroma to a package. However there are many problems with just applying an aroma to a package. As stated above, an unprotected aroma will oxidize and degrade very quickly causing stale, unbalanced, and oxidized off notes. Further, the aroma oil might get on people's hands, cause stains and could even cause cross contamination issues. The end use and subsequent consumer experience could be very inconsistent over time. Last, the aroma would not stay on the package as intended as the package is exposed to different conditions from the manufacturing plant through consumption.
A need therefore exists for a method to deliver an improved product aroma without actually exposing that aroma to the product and which is activated only when intended. Additionally, the method should allow a consumer to sample the aroma of a product from the store shelf and/or have a desirable scent release prior to consumption, both without directly mixing or coming into contact with the actual product.
As illustrated above, one might consider traditional scratch and sniff technology as a way to deliver the intended consumer experience. However, there are issues with traditional scratch and sniff. For example, it was developed as a print technology for paper. Companies who have opted to deploy this type of technology normally use pressure sensitive labels which are printed with scented microcapsules and then adhered to the package. This has primarily been used as a scent sampling concept. There are several problems with this approach. One is that it is a very expensive process to print a scratch and sniff label and then to adhere it onto a package. Often times putting the sticker on the product costs far more than the sticker itself. Another problem is that when people scratch a paper product, the paper can actually wear away leaving the package looking as though it is damaged. Scratch and sniff stickers are also very noticeable and require one to scratch it so therefore cannot be deployed as a way to enhance the consumer experience without the consumer knowing from where the enhanced aroma originated. Therefore, although it potentially can deliver an improved aroma experience before consumption, people would attribute the improved aroma to the sticker and not to the product itself. This would therefore defeat the purpose. Thus, it is important to have a way to inexpensively apply a scented microencapsulate directly onto a plastic, metal, glass and other types of packaging, during the manufacturing process, make it invisible and also to strategically position the encapsulate so that it is activated during handling of the product.
It is important to point out that simply placing a microencapsulate on a package does not always work. Although this technique may work for some packaging materials such as porous uncoated paper, most packaging is made of plastics, paper coated with plastics, or other materials which do not allow the micoencapsulate to properly adhere to its surface. Additionally, bottles are made with crystalline structures which will not allow adhesion and some films and closures are made with slip agents and plasticizers. When applying microencapsulates to a plastic film, bottles or closures made with plasticizers or slip agents, the encapsulate may appear to stick at first, but will not permanently adhere to the surface. To counter this issue, the aforementioned Pepsi U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,224 discloses a method of pre-treating, coating or etching the surface of the bottle neck or closure in order for the microencapsulate to stick onto the package. However, in the case of the Pepsi patent, adhesion was not much of a concern as the microencapsulate coating was to be applied to the PET bottle neck just before capping. Microencapsulates applied to any smooth or plastic surface will flake or wipe off if not protected. In the case in the Pepsi patent, it is protected by the outer closure. It is important therefore to utilize a binder system to allow the microencapsulated coatings to adhere to the plastic substrate. Such binder systems are mentioned in by U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,927 to Hayes, entitled Alphatic-Aromatic Polyesters And Articles Made Therefrom.
It is important to note that although manufacturers may have tinkered with the concept of adding a microencapsulate coating onto a package, applying the microencapsulate coating on a commercial production line is entirely different from making lab samples.
The present invention addresses not only the method and use of scented microencapsulates on packaging, but also how to enable them to be applied on a high speed commercial production line. Consumer product manufacturing is typically done at very high speeds. It is not uncommon for products to be packaged at speeds of between 200 and 1000 units per minute. Since slowing down the production line is not an option, there is the need to apply scented microencapsulated coatings onto packaging at very high speeds and at low cost while not adversely impacting the manufacturing operation.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of adding scented microencapsulate coatings to the exterior of product packaging in a commercial manufacturing plant. The microencapsulated coating needs to be applied in such a method that it hits a targeted area, cures quickly, stays on the package and enables the intended aroma to be activated and released primarily when the product packaging is handled or opened. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.